As Dreams We Are Made On
by window124
Summary: AU: A Governor and a fixer get stuck on an island...
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here is this. lol Please know that I know that I'm stretching the credibility of some things pretty far with this story but I wanted my desert island story and by god I was going to get it. Please bare with me and please know that the island that is pretty much the main star of this story doesn't exist at all, not even close. Just go with it people. lol**

There was something Governor Fitzgerald Grant III did not like about Brulio Diaz. He was unsure if it was his walk, his arrogance, or the way his words floated in a room full of powerful people, especially **his** powerful person. One Olivia Carolyn Pope.

_This will be a great trip to make, Cyrus said. This will help shore up delegates, he said._ Fitz brooded as he watched the young representative talk softly to his communication director as if Fitz wasn't in the room. Puerto Rico was a beautiful place and the city of San Juan had treated him very nicely, but if looks, touches, and sounds were anything to go by San Juan was treating Olivia Pope even nicer.

Fitz hated feeling like this. They were having such a nice dinner in La Fortaleza and the Governor was being such a good natured host to him, trying to cajole and charm him with jokes and tales of political intrigue on the island. Cyrus was also trying to get him to smile a bit and put out the winning Grant smile. But the more he saw Representative Diaz whisper in Olivia's ear at the dinner table, the more he felt like his head was going to explode any minute.

He had been a moron to let her go into her room a week ago. A damned moron. Fitz had wanted to think of himself as chivalrous at the time. That he was letting Olivia make the decision to walk away from what was growing between them and that there would be no hard feelings in the morning if she did. He had tried to pretend her finally putting her card in the door and walking into her room without even a good night hadn't hurt. Fitz believed he had done a good job in putting his professional face in front of her ever since then even though during the prayer breakfast the next morning he tried and failed to not to look at her ass several times. He did his best to avoid eye contact so he wouldn't be lost in the brown of them and remember that this was the woman he fell in love with at first sight. She had stopped the flirting, the teasing, and the small touches she had given him before and he had done the same.

But she was fucking pushing it right now.

"Governor, you should see the island I have recently purchased near the Bahamas. It is has the most gorgeous view."

"It sounds lovely. I would love to visit sometime." Fitz answered but his eyes were still glued to Olivia and Brulio. Cyrus hit his ribs and his eyes came back to him.

"She'll be okay. She's a big girl, Governor."

"What?"

"I know you're protective of her but she can handle herself. She can take care of the job. Diaz is probably just some entertainment until we come back on land."

If Cyrus was trying to make him feel better then it wasn't working.

"I know, sir. She's like a sister to you."

Cyrus had no idea.

* * *

"So we are headed to the Governor's island tomorrow."

"That's the plan." Cyrus muttered his blue eyes sleepy and exhausted from travel. "It will look good for us to have such a popular governor on our side."

Fitz stayed silent and Olivia didn't want to dig too much into why. The ride back to their hotel was giving them such lovely sights, she didn't want to ruin the view with Fitz's moodiness. She adjusted one of her white sandals for a moment and then gazed at Cyrus again.

"Every delegate counts right?"

"Right. And that cute guy you were talking to is going to be there. So you might want to impress him some more."

"Representative Diaz is merely a friend." Olivia felt hard eyes on her from Fitz's side of the limo.

"A friend with a lot of influence in this city. If you have to wine and dine that fella then you do it. We want voters to come out during the primary here."

"What time are we leaving?" Fitz asked glancing out of the window.

Olivia didn't know why she suddenly felt guilty but she did. She felt as if were betraying his trust in some way just because another man showed interest in her. The rational part of her brain told her that made no sense. That the Governor was married and she had made the right decision in turning down his offer to sleep together. She had never wanted another man more than she wanted him and she had already slipped in calling him by his first name and then holding his hand on the bus like a love struck teenager. She had been mere seconds away from going to his room and making love to him only to be stopped by thoughts of the consequences. Of the pictures of his children that he had in his wallet that he would show her sometimes. Of his wedding photos, he and Mellie smiling at the cameras. She couldn't break up a home, even if it wasn't happy. So she went in her room, closed the door behind her, and opened the hotel bar so she could forget the pain she was in. Forget that she was deeply in love with a married man.

So why should she feel guilt about a handsome man showing her affection and kindness? And why should she want to hold the Governor in her arms to reassure him of her love for him? It was crazy but that pull had always been there between them. It had felt like she had been struck by lightning the first time she really looked deeply into his bluish gray eyes and something inside of her felt as if all the windows had finally aligned. That this was what had been missing. Here was the missing piece of the puzzle in her life. And it was something she thought would never happen to her. Stuff of fairytales and true love's kiss and all that crap she disregarded years ago as childish rubbish. Until she saw him and then it made sense. Everything made sense.

In another life, he would be hers and she would be his. But in this one? It didn't work like that. She had to keep focus on business and making sure that Governor Fitzgerald Grant became President Fitzgerald Grant and anything more was something she or he couldn't afford.

"Around 7 am. We are supposed to catch a flight to the island on a Cessna."

"Good. You, Cyrus and I can ride together."

"I'm riding in another plane, sir. I have to talk to some people before we go to the Governor's estate." Cyrus added. Both Olivia and Fitz glared at him. "I should be able to meet up with you later for the dinner."

Olivia felt frustration and a small bit of fear enter her gut. She and the Governor alone on the plane? It wasn't going to be a good idea.

* * *

"You okay?"

Fitz nodded his head and then looked back at Olivia who seemed to be in her own world behind them. He sat in the front seat admiring the pilot skill with the small aircraft. It had been awhile since he flew a plane but he still remembered the feeling of freedom it gave him, especially when he was an aviator in the Navy. He could see the blue seas below him and how some of the islands dotted the water. The pilot, Harvey, had told them it wouldn't be a long flight. At the most it would take forty minutes to get to their destination. In the meanwhile, Harvey had entertained them with stories of his flights and how he always brought reminders of home every time he flew to give him good luck. Fitz and he had even traded stories about different guns they owned and what type of animals they liked to hunt, which earned an eye roll and a smile from Olivia.

"They say a storm is about to come in but we should be okay. We'll make it to the island before it hits." Harvey said.

"Good. I'm actually excited about seeing this place." Olivia confessed loudly over the engines roar. Harvey gave a nod and Fitz gazed out of the window again and tried not to think about her and Diaz laughing, whispering to each other, and god knew what else when they got there.

In the next instant Fitz felt the plane shake and looked out his window to see the left propeller start to smoke and then not move. Fitz turned to Harvey and then back to Olivia who seemed to be fighting back a bit of panic.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Harvey yelled as he tried to glide down easily. Smoke started to stream through the cockpit and Fitz was holding down his cough and checking on Olivia to make sure she was okay. He hear Harvey yell into his ear piece about the plane having trouble and the difficulty he was having seeing.

"Turn the engine off! You can glide!" Fitz commanded, his military experience telling him he needed to act.

"Land fucking where?" Harvey yelled back.

"Governor Grant!" Olivia said as she gripped her seat.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." Fitz reassured her as he coughed. "Turn the damn engine off or we aren't going to have any visability."

"Shit!" Harvey responded as they got lower. "Shit!"

Fitz could see the island. And then the trees as they got closer and closer and felt his own panic start to rise. He suddenly felt a grip on his shoulder and knew it was her. He wanted to see his children. Cyrus. His father and mother. Even Mellie at this moment. But a small part of him wished Olivia away. Away from this danger. That she had flown out with Cyrus.

The trees got closer. And closer. And then Fitz wasn't aware of anything as he lost consciousness and the plane crash landed onto the island.


	2. When it Rains

She had never quite lost consciousness. Olivia was aware that the plane had crashed almost near the beach and that everything for a moment had been a mad dash of colors, shapes, and sharp sounds. She knew they all had cried out but now there was silence in the front part of the plane and that put a worry in her gut that kept digging and digging inside of her like a drill.

_We have to get out! What if the plane explodes? I can't let them die. I can't let him die._

Olivia could smell dying smoke as she took off her seatbelt, the sun darkening behind clouds. There were trees everywhere from what she could see out of the window in front of her. She scrambled for her part of the door as soon as she was free and only struggled to get out of the plane for a moment. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees and took four deep breaths. Then she fought herself to get on her feet. Olivia turned and gazed at the plane and could feel the panic fighting its way up her body.

She could see Fitz through the side window of the plane and that he wasn't awake. She slid down the plane's side and grappled with the door only to find it wouldn't open. Olivia went back where she left the Cessna and got back into it. She leaned forward to the front of the cockpit and checked on both men in the front. Fitz's eyes were closed and his head was leaning to the side and onto his window. Olivia brought her fingers up to his neck to check his pulse.

_Still there! Thank god!_

She turned to look at Harvey but knew on first sight he wasn't in good shape at all. His side window was cracked and blood stained it. His neck was at an awkward angle but she touched her fingers to it anyway, trying her best not to get emotional at his small frame looking the way she thought it looked. No pulse. Olivia's hand shook as she pulled it back. She had to get Fitz out of here and if possible get Harvey's body out as well. Harvey didn't deserve to be stuck in this plane in death. She turned her body sideways to fit in between the seats and then pulled herself to the front of the plane and into Fitz's lap. She reached for the handle for the door and then gave it a big twist, opening it from the inside. Then she moved her body out of the plane again making sure that she didn't stumble on a plant root or anything else.

Olivia gently removed Fitz's seat belt, making sure not to move him too much, and then maneuvered him in of his seat to where she could pull his weight out of the plane. She was a small woman and Fitz was a lot heavier than he looked so she struggled as she pulled him from underneath his armpits out of and onto the island floor. She fell herself and began to breathe hard, her brow starting to sweat.

"Governor Grant." She whispered as she pulled his head into her lap. "Governor Grant! You have to wake up."

She stroked his brow gently and then his cheeks, hoping she didn't overlook anything. Hoping he didn't have internal injuries that she couldn't see. Right now he merely looked as if he was asleep. Olivia couldn't help but to touch him and comfort him even though she knew that she had promised herself to stay away from him. He was hurt and he needed her. This was an emergency. She played with his curls and felt more worry come to her gut. What if he had a head injury? What if he never woke up?

"Fitz! Fitz, you have to wake up!"

* * *

Fitz could hear the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Olivia Pope calling his name. By his real name and not under the guise of Governor or Mr. And he could feel fingers running through his hair and touching his scalp and if felt wonderful. It was a pleasant dream and one he felt he didn't want to quite wake up from. He heard the chirping of birds and then smelled smoke. The plane! They had crashed! He had to open his eyes now!

"Livvie!" He woke with a start and saw Olivia's worried brown eyes above him, her hands threading through his hair. He tried to sit up only to fail for a moment, a dizziness overcoming him. He suddenly felt one of Olivia's hands on his chest pushing him down to her lap and shushing him.

"No, Governor Grant. You might be injured."

"Liv…"

"Shhh…" Her fingers came to his lips and he fought the urge to kiss them. "Let me check you out first. Follow my finger."

His eyes followed her well-manicured finger without much trouble. His head felt much better and he suspected that his loss of consciousness had much more to do with the smoke than any real head injury. Fitz was becoming more worried about her and any injuries she might have sustained. Adrenaline and her need to save him might have made her overlook things that might be going on with her and he needed to check and see if she was okay. His survival training was kicking in and he needed to know if she and Harvey were mentally and physically fine.

"I'm okay. I think I inhaled too much smoke." He told her as he sat up finally, rebuffing her hands and fingers that sought to give him comfort. "What about Harvey?"

She shook her head no and he finally saw what she was talking about as he gazed at the plane. The plane looked pretty good from their side but on the other it had struck a tree and the left wing was lodged and bent between two trees. He pushed himself up to standing position, feeling her hand on his back and saw Harvey's body crushed between his seat and the equipment on his side, his head at an awkward angle and blood on his window.

"We got to get him out of there." Olivia said. Fitz nodded his agreement.

"We also have to get to his radio." He turned to her and put his hand on both sides of her face to check her over. Other than some scratches and grass stains on her short sleeved white blouse she seemed as if she would be fine. "You okay?"

She nodded her head but he knew that she was putting on a brave face but he would deal with it later. Right now they needed to get Harvey out and they need to get to that radio.

* * *

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" Fitz said into the radio. Olivia was trying her best not to panic at their situation or at the fact that the radio seemed to broken but it was starting to be a losing battle. She had no idea where the hell they were or how they were going to get out of here. And poor Harvey was a couple of feet away, a jacket covering his face, beyond the worries of life. This was a nightmare.

"Fucking thing!" She heard Fitz cuss and then watched as he got out of the cockpit of the plane. They had been here for over an hour and she could feel his frustration building although he wouldn't show it. He went towards the back of the plane and accessed the small baggage hold on the side of it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if Harvey had flares. Water. Anything that will help us stay alive and get out of here." Fitz ruffled through their overnight bags, pulling out and onto the grass and then pulled out another large cameo bag behind them. He unzipped it and gave a small smile.

"Bingo."

He pulled out a flare and then continued to dig. She watched as he pulled out four bottles of water, two small boxes of water purification tablets, some blankets, a plastic coverall, some granola bars, and some swimming shorts. When he came to the bottom, Olivia was surprised when Fitz pulled out a machete, its blade covered and then a gun.

"Thank god you were a survivalist Harvey." Fitz said has he checked the nine millimeter.

Olivia could hear the rumbling of thunder in the distance and gazed into Fitz's gray eyes. That was definitely not good.

"We'll be okay, Liv. Trust me." Fitz said and she felt a small comfort in that. She was sitting on a small tree stump and she knew that Fitz was examining her exposed legs from the black slacks that she had rolled up once she realized how hot it was on the island. His gaze seemed to be both about sexual attraction and an examination. An examination of what she didn't know.

"Livvie, you are going to need some different pants for right now. Those slacks aren't going to survive out here."

"How long to do think we're going to be here?"

"With that storm coming up? Maybe a day or two depending on how long they know we're missing. I know you love your clothes but this is one time you can do without."

He threw her a pair of Harvey's gray trunks and Olivia's face turned up a bit. Fitz gave a small laugh.

"Shoes too."

"Okay I was going along with the whole pants bit. You might even convince me about changing out of this blouse, but the shoes stay."

Fitz stood and raised an eyebrow. "Blouse?"

"Governor don't push it."

"The shoes are gorgeous on you. I love the shoes. Louboutin had you in mind when they made them. But in this place they will slow us down and give you a crick in your back."

Olivia looked down at her white leather sandals with silver and carmel details and black wooden heels and thought that the Governor made a point. These shoes were great for a party but for surviving after a crash landing? Not so much.

"So what do I replace them with?"

Fitz looked over at where Harvey was and Olivia followed his gaze. Harvey was a small framed man and his dirty white New Balances seemed to be close to her size.

"Governor?"

"Liv."

"Hell no."

* * *

"Storm is coming."

The palm trees were blowing extremely fast and Olivia could feel the warm air whipping around her. The governor had finally convinced her that she needed Harvey's shoes more than poor Harvey did and then removed them respectfully from the man's body and handed them to her. Olivia felt icky putting them on but had to admit they were more comfortable than the shoes she had on. Fitz had then began to remove his blue dress shirt and asked her to remove her own stained blouse. She tried not to comment on how great he looked with his shirt off, his muscles flexing as he removed his white undershirt and gave it to her to wear so she would be comfortable. He tore off the sleeves of his own shirt and then put it back on.

Now the storm was coming and both piled into the back seats of the plane with a blanket, the granola bars, and some water. Fitz had found some old water bottles in the luggage compartment before he closed it with the rest of the stuff to keep it dry. He had set the bottles out so they could collect rain and water for them to drink later.

"Governor, I didn't know you were a regular MacGyver."

"Yep," he answered as he laid back on the backseat. "Except my MacGyver school was more like aviator survival camp."

"What was that like?" She said as she laid a bit over him, her head coming to rest on his chest. She was glad that Fitz didn't comment on this or he would have broken the moment. After the day they had been having she didn't need to think about what was or wasn't appropriate when it came to him. She felt him grab the blanket and then spread it over them. Then his arms wrapped around her and she felt so safe in them.

"Well, it was hell. We had to make our own shelter and find our own food and water. Evade capture. Swim for hours. Not a fun time."

"Sounds a bit better than this. At least you knew you could go home at the end."

"We're going home, Liv. Stop worrying about that." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Besides this is much better than anything I had in camp. I would have killed for a Cessna to be out in those woods so I could curl up in it."

The rain began to beat down on the plane and the windows and Olivia snuggled up closer to Fitz, feeling his heartbeat and knowing he was there with her and that they would keep each other safe through this ordeal. His heartbeat was strong and she closed her eyes and began to mentally drift to the sounds of the rain and his life underneath her, his strong arms around her. As she slowly began to sleep she could hear his last comment in her ears.

"And this time the company is a lot better too."


	3. Tarzan of the Coconut Trees

Waking up with an erection wasn't abnormal for Fitz. For thirty-six year he'd woken up with a half stiffy or a full blown hard one waiting for him. It was just something that was a part of manhood (or as his father once said his balls coming down) and he would usually either get into the shower to calm it down or take care of it himself. Long ago, he would usually have a woman who would enjoy taking care of it for him but that was mostly during college and some part of the early part of his marriage before Karen and Jerry had been born. Now it was mostly just him and Mr. Five Finger getting acquainted in a ways they hadn't been since he was fifteen years old.

It was full blown now and as he gathered his wits about him he realized he was still in the plane that they had crashed in. It was night outside with the moon illuminating the island when that his erection was pointing and poking someone in particular who was laying on top of him in a deep sleep.

_Olivia._ Fitz laid his head back against the back window of the Cessna and wrapped his arms a bit tighter against her. A small moan escaped her and she burrowed further into the crook of his arm, not waking up for the world.

The world was cruel. Of course he would be the first presidential candidate to ever crash onto a deserted island. Of course when he did this fine feat he would crash into the island with one of the most beautiful woman in the world and the love of his life. And of course this would happen after she fully rejected him and his advances, making it known that what they had together was inappropriate and morally wrong in the eyes of the world. It was like a demented porn parody, but instead of getting a happy ending on the beach and driving the woman in question crazy he was denied, denied, denied.

_You sound like a sleazeball, Fitz. _He thought to himself as he tried to will away the very dirty thoughts in his head. It wasn't as if he just wanted her for sexual gratification or to sate his own curiosity. He missed her as his friend too. Their talks over Chinese food about politics, art, and world policy and flirtatious banter in his campaign offices. How she would try and teach him how to present himself and his ideas to the world. Her laughter and bright eyes after one of his corny jokes. Fitz liked that he could be totally lame with her and she got it. She got him. No one ever had.

He was now actively willing his penis to calm down. That Olivia was a friend. A very good friend. A friend that he was extremely sexually attracted to and head over heels in love with, but a friend nonetheless. And that little Fitz would give her the due respect he would give any friend. Like Cyrus.

"Fitz." She whispered in her sleep and little Fitz hardened to almost an uncontrollable level. He had to go. He had to go before he woke her up with kisses and would try his best to make love to her. That would be bad. Fitz let go of her and maneuvered his body to slide from underneath her and get out of the plane without waking her. The ground was still moist and Fitz tried not to slip. The shoes he had on weren't going to work here either but he didn't exactly have a dead man his size to steal shoes from. The moonlight helped him maneuver towards the beach that was quite a bit away from the crash and he could hear small waves lap up against the beach. He when he made it close to the surf he started removing his clothes until he was merely down to his blue boxers. His feet met the cold waves and he shook slightly. But that didn't stop him from tossing his entire body into the water.

"Jesus Christ!" Fitz yelled as the cold hit his body and little Fitz settled down. It wasn't a cold shower but it worked.

* * *

Olivia awoke to the sun peeking over the horizon and sat up to see Fitz with his bare back turned to her, kneeling over something on the ground outside the plane that she couldn't see. He had woken her up last night, first with his penis in her side and then his abrupt leaving after said hard penis made an appearance. From what she had felt it had been impressive and tempting but she didn't want to embarrass him by pointing out that she knew he was excited. Olivia definitely didn't want to encourage him to use said penis. It was hard enough trying to sleep with it just there. The whisper of his name came out by accident as she felt him against him and she couldn't be blamed to say the name of the man she loved in a small space while he was hard against her. It wouldn't happen again so she could slip just this once.

Olivia scooted down the seats of the Cessna and then opened the door and Fitz's head popped up. He turned his head to the side and gave a grin.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning, Governor." Olivia could see his shoulders deflate at that and his smile falter but he covered it well, turning back to what he was working on. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to build a fire the caveman way." He answered, as he rotated a stick into a small pile of dry leaves and moss.

"You are certainly dressed for it."

Fitz gave a small bark of laughter at that. "Yeah, well it got a little hot in the plane last night."

"I'm sure it did." She gave him a look and she could swear he was blushing a tiny bit as he continued to work. "It does look a little awkward that you are wearing dress shoes with your boxers though."

"Better than getting cuts on my feet. It is one of the times where I wished I had brought my jogging shoes with me."

She sat down beside him and watched as he struggled with igniting the small bunch of leaves, his face showing the strain of failure and embarrassment that he couldn't get it to work. Her eyes looked to the far side of the camp and then stood up, going towards Harvey's body.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

Olivia held her nose and her gag reflex as she approached Harvey's body. It was, sadly, not the first time she had seen a dead body like this but it was going to be the first time she ever searched one. At least the jacket of one.

"Sorry, Harvey." She whispered as she checked the pockets of his jacket that covered his body. Bingo.

"Liv! What the hell?"

She stood up from her crouched position and held up a small box of matches and some cigarettes.

"Modern man wins again."

* * *

"Don't you dare light up that cigarette?" Olivia shouted as Fitz held it over the fire he had proudly brought to flame. Both of their confidences had been built by making the fire and making it rather strong in their little encampment. And now he wanted to celebrate with a cigarette. It wasn't his usual brand and he had promised the kids, Mellie, and Olivia to quit smoking, but dammit he was stressed! Fitz gave Olivia a look of defiance and put tip of a now dry cigarette in the fire and then brought it to his lips, inhaling the smoke. Olivia's hands were now on her hips but sweet taste of nicotine made it worth it.

"Let me just have one." Fitz bargained. "I've been jonesing for this since we got on the island. A man had needs, Liv. And besides, if you didn't want me to have it why did you take it out of Harvey's jacket pocket?"

"I thought that it would make a good makeshift lighter if we needed it. Now look at you!"

Fitz blew out smoke rings, a technique he had mastered at thirteen, and smiled to himself. Olivia wasn't impressed and her hands continued to be on her hips on the other side of the fire. Their standoff was broken after Olivia's stomach began to growl.

"We have still have some granola bars." Olivia said as she started to go to the side of the plane.

"We are going to need something more. We have some water from the storm last night but we have to find another source or this trip is going to be unpleasant. I went to the beach last night and saw a couple of coconut trees but I didn't want to climb them at night. We can go to the beach now and try and get some. Then we need to make another fire as a signal to any planes or rescue boats in the area. Hell, there might be a research station on the island and other people that could get us back."

"You're going to climb for coconuts?"

Fitz took another drag on his cigarette. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

"Fuck!" Fitz said as he fell on his ass again. Olivia was trying her best not to laugh but it was becoming more and more impossible as the minutes went by. Fitz had long since removed his shoes and was trying, gallantly, to climb up the tree that refused to be climbed in nothing but his boxers.

"Do you need help?"

Fitz's face reddened as he angrily went at the tree like a monkey, his limbs wrapping around the thin tree. And on his ass he went again.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that cigarette? Might have had a little bit more air in the lungs, you know."

"You are so going to get it when I finish. So going to get it."

Olivia felt a bit of heat hit her at the comment but let it slide. That would be how imaginations went wild. Fitz went for the tree again, shaking it as hard as he could has he began to make his way up. Olivia was impressed as Fitz continued to climb until he finally made it to the top. He pulled at three of the coconuts and they fell to the beach. He then carefully slid to the bottom of the tree, a cocky look on his face, sweat coming down his brow.

"Look at you! A regular Tarzan! You know you could have just shook the tree and they would have come down."

"Why didn't you suggest that before if you're so smart?" Fitz said as he caught his breath.

"You're Mr. MacGyver and you wanted to prove something by climbing up the tree. I thought you and your tight ass could handle it. Especially after that cigarette I told you not to smoke!"

Fitz had a dangerous glint in his eyes and she felt the need to back away as he came closer. It broke out into a full run as soon as she figured out what he was going to do.

"Oh no! Nope. Governor stop!"

He caught up with her and grinned as he got a hold of her, turning her to his front as she struggled against him. They made their way into the surf and he lifted her up and promptly threw her into the water.

Olivia surfaced and spit out the sea water and glared at him. "I'm going to get you! You know how much this hair cost?"

She splashed him and he returned the favor. They seemed like kids in the morning surf as they ran in the waves, her pushing his head down in the water and him lifting her up again and dunking her. Laughter was coming from both of them and he suddenly grabbed her, his mouth inches from her.

"Me Tarzan. You Jane." He smirked as he leaned in. Fitz stopped as she got serious and doubt went across her face. Olivia felt guilt and pulled away from his arms.

"We need to get those coconuts open and start the second fire, Governor." She said as she began to walk out of the water and looked straight ahead. She could never cross that line and she had to be much more careful around him. Much more.


	4. My Island Paradise

"You hate me, phone." Olivia said as she stared at her white I-phone, the signal bars all the way down to zero. It was afternoon now and she and Fitz had quietly built a large fire on the beach so that the smoke would get the attention of any rescue teams in the area. Fitz hadn't said much since their foray in the ocean and it was irritating her beyond belief that he was mad at her. What right did he have? He was married, for pete's sake? She was being responsible and if he didn't take his marriage seriously then that was on him. She wanted no part of it.

"Here." She heard from above her. She looked to see his hand holding an open coconut in one hand and in the other, Harvey's machete. Fitz had put his black slacks back on but he remained shirtless without shoes and from the angle he was at he looked like some jungle god, the sun glowing on his sweaty body. Olivia took the peace offering, putting down her phone beside her, and started gulping down the juices as if she were starving. Fitz gave her a small smile and put the machete in the dirt. He then sat down next to her under the shade of the trees.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Liv. I know you've made it clear that there can be nothing between us. I stepped over the line."

Olivia put her coconut down in front of her and considered him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I feel like a heel for what I did. The position I put you in. I'm married. I have two children who I love more than anything in the world and you have treated me so well. You don't deserve this. You deserve much better than that."

His eyes gazed out into the sea and in this light they looked light blue and determined. A determination she had seen many times in his face whether during the heat of a debate or after a rip roaring speech. This should have made her admire him and his dedication to doing the right thing under the circumstances. The truth is it only made her want to jump his bones.

_Olivia, stop it! Get a hold of yourself! _

"I'm glad that you came to that conclusion, Governor."

"Okay." He nodded his head. "Hopefully this fire is going to hold up and someone is going to see us. My biggest concern is finding fresh water in the meantime."

She nodded along with him and began to stand up. "I'll go get some things from the plane and be right back."

Olivia felt his gaze on her back and a tingle go up her spine as she made her way from the beach and towards the plane. That man.

* * *

"My Island Paradise?" Olivia face scrunched up as she looked at the book in her hand and considered it. She had merely been checking the back of the plane to see if she had missed any personal effect from the crash to find the book underneath Harvey's seat. It was romance book and a cleanly shaven big chested man was gazing from the cover, his brown eyes beckoning the reader forward with bedroom eyes.

"Harvey, I hope that someone left this in your plane because I feel like I got too much info on you already buddy." Olivia said to herself. She thumbed through the book and stopped on a particular page that drew her interest.

_Juan Diego grabbed the buxom woman in his arm, his throbbing member of juicy love ready for release._

"_Abigal, I have loved you forever, my darling." He confessed, his strong muscular cannon arms wrapping around her thin waist. "We shall be together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever!"_

"_Oh Juan Diego! I need your man meat inside of me!"_

"Lord!" Olivia started laughing until tears came out of her eyes. "Harvey, you had very interesting taste in literature, buddy."

Olivia closed the paperback and considered it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt if she brought it along in her bag. She had to be entertained somehow.

* * *

They had walked close to an hour into the island, leaving marks on trees to make sure they were able to find their way back to the plane. There had been no sign of fresh water and Fitz was beginning to get frustrated. They had water bottles that might last them but he wanted more certainty.

"Break." He said simply felling tired and seeing the exhaustion on her face from the journey. Both sat on the ground in front of them, trying their best to beat the heat of the woods. Olivia patted her head and then looked at Fitz.

"You owe me for the hair."

"You know I have you. No worries."

Fitz saw a traced of discomfort on her face and then a small wiggle from her. "You okay, Liv?"

"I'm fine."

She twisted again and Fitz suddenly recognized what is going on. He had seen the look and the action many times from his kids.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

He could see the embarrassment on her face as she nodded and gave an encouraging grin. She looked adorable.

"Why don't you just go then?"

"I don't want to make us lose time. And I don't want to do it in front of you."

"Liv, just go a couple of yards out."

"I'm not getting lost. And what do I use…"

"Use for what?"

"You know."

Fitz held back his laughter and he could see her getting more and more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Leaf, I guess?"

"Easy for you to say, you can just whip it out and pee on a bush! I thought you were Mr. Survival Camp. I'm not just putting anything down there!"

"Liv, it's okay. I'm sure the leaves here are fine

for down there. Better that than an accident. I'll be right here. I won't see or hear anything. Scouts honor."

She rose up, her pride wounded, and made her way through some trees.

"And you better not listen!"

Fitz exploded into laughter.

* * *

She heard it before she saw it. It was water. A lot of water rushing and crashing and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"Governor!"

"I hear it."

They rushed forward through the trees and could feel a certain coolness in the air. When they emerged from the woods both were shocked to see how much water it actually was. The water was a blue pool that was fed by a small waterfall that cascaded from the rocks above.

"Let me get the water bottles." Fitz said as he reached in his bag. Olivia was just happy to see the fresh water here. She got closer to the edge of the pool and saw she could see almost to the bottom. Fish were in there, colorful, swimming and darting every which way.

"It's so beautiful."

"It is. But we need water right now. Help me out."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Captain Kirk is the best captain in Star Trek?" Olivia bantered as they made their way back to the plane.

"Bar none. No competition."

"He wasn't fit enough to kiss Picard's boots."

"Really?" Fitz gave her a sly grin. "What has baldy done to save the universe as much as Captain Kirk?"

"You did not just call him baldy!" Olivia said grinning with him. "Picard saved the universe from the Borg!"

"Big deal. He was a Borg! Kirk totally beat Kahn in a fight. Picard wouldn't know what to do in that situation. Kirk had leadership skills."

"So you are saying that you are going to model your presidency after Kirk?"

"I didn't say that. I just said he was the best captain."

"Best captain? Whatever."

"Are we arguing about Star Trek?" Fitz smile got bigger.

"Yes. It better than some of the things we've argued about before. Our Shakespeare argument had to get broken up by Cyrus, remember?"

"Shakespeare plays are always good to argue about. I think this is the stupidest argument we have ever had."

They had finally made it back to the beach to see that the fire was still going and both gathered branches and leaves to keep it going. The sun was setting and Fitz could see the strain being on the island was taking on Olivia, though she tried to keep in good spirits. They both sat down on the beach after their job was done and Fitz used the machete to break open some more coconuts.

"We'll filter the water we got tomorrow. Hopefully we'll be rescued by then."

"What if we aren't?"

"We'll be okay. We'll get more coconuts and go back to the water we found today. You said there were some fish there right?"

Olivia stared at the fire and the smoke rising into the sky. "Cyrus has to be going nuts by now."

"Beyond. I'm expecting him find a plane and fly himself to find us."

"Yep." She said and rubbed her legs with her hands. "You always said you wanted me to take a vacation."

"This is definitely not what I meant."

Olivia gave him a soft smile and then leaned over to kiss him on his cheek. Fitz glanced at her, taken aback. "What was that for?"

"I'm happy that out of anybody on the planet I got stuck here with you."

Fitz looked genuinely touched by the admission and then looked at the sunset over the sea. He put his hand down on the sand between them and was relieved to feel her small fingers meet his. They sat in silence, looking at the skies, happy to just be in the moment.


	5. Rhythm

Cyrus Beene had tried his best not to freak the hell out. When he had arrived by plane to the Governor's island he had expected Fitz and Olivia to be smoozing and charming the pants out of everyone there. What he had found was Governor Luis Martez talking rapidly into his cell phone in Spanish and giving orders to those around him and no Olivia and Fitz in sight.

Governor Martez tried to explain that their plane was missing but Cyrus wasn't really understood what was going on. Curse words were rapidly falling from his mouth but it didn't make Fitz or Olivia appear again. A storm had stopped and National Guard members were scouring over any possible place they could have crashed landed. The story had just been picked up by CNN and now the entire media establishment was piecing together details of the crash and whether a candidate for the presidency had been killed. It was a feeding frenzy and in Cyrus was taking calls from congressmen, senators, and even the president himself. Sally Langston had even given a call to see if there was anything to do. Anything to accomplish in order to bring comfort to the family or resources to help with the search.

"Our pilot was impeccable. We would not trust Governor Grant with someone who was inexperienced. There is a good chance they are all alive."

"Well and good, but I have two kids right now missing their father and wondering where he could be and a wife who is despondent at the thought her husband might be dead. We also have family members of Olivia Pope who need answers." Cyrus said as he paced around the Governor's office.

_And I need to know. I need to know that my people are alright._

"We are doing all that is possible. We have multiple planes, boats, and helicopters on the lookout for them."

"Well, we damn sure need to hurry. Because I don't know how long they have if they did survive."

* * *

"I bet I could find a fish before you."

Olivia looked up and Fitz was glad to see her face brighten. He had tried to keep their spirits up after their second night on the island with no rescue. Olivia had always been the practical and almost cynical one between them and he could tell she was running through scenarios in her head about the possibility that they might not be found in time. He knew from his training the most important thing was hope that they could get rescued in order to survive and he was going to get her on board with that program if it killed him. One of those ways was challenging her.

"You think you can get a fish before I could?"

"Not so much think as know."

They were by the pond they had found earlier with the waterfall, a place that seemed to calm them both down rather well and kept them with a fresh supply of water. Fitz had secured a pretty big fish with a homemade fishing spike crafted out of useful sticks and small vines from plants around the island. It had been a confidence building moment for both and they enjoyed meat for the first time in days.

"You know? Pretty big talker."

"It's not talk if you can back it up."

She licked her lips and Fitz mouth went dry. It was very hard to keep his promise around her, especially if did things like that that made Little Fitz very happy. She looked at the pond and then at him, her eyes mischievous.

"Not really fair if you have such a big stick."

Now she was teasing him. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair and a part of him wanted to bend her over and show her just how big his stick was. His fantasies had only gotten worse the more time they spent on the island and he knew she felt the same way by the way she would sometimes touch him or even hug him when she felt like he needed it or she needed it. They needed the touch to know they weren't alone. To know that they were still with each other and alive. And their flirtation had started again and this was just another example of it. A sexy, sexy, example of it. He bit his lip and her smile got bigger.

"I can make you a stick if you want. Make it fair. Wouldn't want you to say I was using my advantage against you."

She reached her hand out he met it to shake it. "You got a deal. But what do I get if I win?"

"Whatever you want. Best coconuts. Me doing something stupid. Best part of the fish you catch."

A glint of danger was in her eyes. "And what do you get if you win?"

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we?"

* * *

One thing that Fitz didn't know about her was that she was an excellent swimmer. Olivia had swam and explored in the Caribbean as a little girl for years while spending the summers with her cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. She had bested her cousins around the coves and hangout spots that they frequented in secret. She still swam in pools and as a part of her exercise regimen though usually with a swim cap. But since her hair was already a pretty big mess (though her purse still contained things to keep it somewhat manageable and not a tangled mess) she decided to indulge Fitz. And there was no way she was going to lose.

"Come on, Liv. You can do better." Fitz teased as he swam further into the pool of water. He spotted a fish and dove; spear first, only to come up empty handed and sputtering water. She gave a small laugh and gripped her own fishing stick and observed below her through the clear blue water. There it was, slowly swimming below her feet. She let it move a little bit ahead of her and then dived. It rapidly dipped but not fast enough and she felt the spear enter its body.

She moved to the surface of the water and lifted up the spear and the fish and let out a triumphant yell. Fitz turned his body in the water and then shook his head.

Olivia pointed at him, yelling out, "Me Tarzan! You Jane!"

Fitz could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

"Really Liv?"

"Get to it." Olivia laughed as she continued to swim in the pond. Fitz felt absolutely ridiculous and was only in his boxers by the edge of the pool of water. He stood still for a moment, not wanting to do it at all. A man of his stature didn't…

"Get to it. I want to see a show."

"I was deceived, Ms. Pope. You did not disclose the nature of how well you could swim and catch fish."

"Deal, Governor. Get your butt to it."

"Shit." Fitz whispered.

"I can make a beat for you if you want." Olivia paused in her swimming and started to beat box.

"Great another hidden talent." Fitz said. He rolled his eyes and started to rock his body in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

"Come on! Boo! I want you to rock it."

"The hell, Liv."

"It's not every day you get your boss to dance for you. I want it to be good."

"Maybe if you join me…"

"No sir. That is not a part of the condition."

"Fuck!"

Fitz took a deep breath and awkwardly began to rotate his hips only to hear Olivia's hysterical laughter at him.

"C'mon, Governor Grant! You have two kids. I know you can do better than that. You have some rhythm."

"You are so busting my balls right now. I'm a white boy from Santa Barbara."

"I Bet Diaz could do it. He seemed like he had some rhythm."

Fitz felt himself feel challenged but in a different way. She knew what she was doing and if she wanted a show he was going to give her one. He gave her an intense look and rocked to a rhythm in his own head. A rhythm he would use just for her.

"Go, Governor! Go, Governor!" Olivia was rocking to her own rhythm in the water, still smiling at his dancing. She didn't expect him to actually dive in the water and swimming towards her and grabbing her in his arms.

"You want to dance?" Fitz said as he grinded himself against her and her mouth opened with surprise and desire. "Diaz could do it better? Now you know that isn't true."

"Governor." He knew she could feel the growing hardness of his erection. Good. Now she knew how it felt to be teased.

"Stop teasing me or you're going to be underneath me and I won't give a damn about what promise I gave you about not making love to you."

He let her go and she stayed in the middle of the pond, waterfall crashing down, unable to find an answer to that.

* * *

*This is where they said Harvey crashed?*

*Yes. Those were the coordinates.*

*Do you think there were any survivors?*

*Don't think so.*

*He was carrying a pretty important guest when he crashed. Guy running for U.S. President. It's all over the news. They're looking for them.*

*Don't give a fuck. We and the men get to the plane. We get the other coordinates for the money and drugs and we get the hell off the island. Anything else can fuck off.*

*What if someone is still alive?*

*They won't be for long.*

**A/N: ** stand for speakers speaking in a foreign language. In this case, Spanish.**


	6. My Spellbound Heart Pt 1

Olivia had not expected that. As she watched Fitz's retreating back as he made his way into the dense coconut trees and expansive foliage of the island she was still in a state of shock at the ferocity of their argument and the intensity of his passion when arguing against her. It was a new side of Fitz, a side she wasn't sure how to react to. No man had ever left her speechless like this, unable to think, unable to get a leg up on him. She felt like a teenage girl who was sputtering after her first love, choking on her own words and thoughts.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_It's exactly what you thought it was."_

"_That…it's not…"_

"_Isn't that what you wanted? Me to dance for you?"_

That was not what she had wanted. She had thought he would laugh off the comment about Diaz like he had laughed off so many things before when she teased him. Fitz had never been domineering with her like that. The most forward that he had been with her being when he had taken her to the hallway to share their forbidden minute at campaign headquarters. There had been the time he wanted her to say his name but that had been…different. Not so dangerous and like a flame flickering close to her skin. And Olivia hated herself for being more turned on by this side of him than she had a right to. Olivia wasn't commanded. She commanded!

"_So now you get to be upset, is that right? I thought we were honoring our conditions."_

"_Conditions my ass, Liv. You wanted to get a rise out of me and you got it. Congrats."_

"_Rich coming from you. You get Mellie and you want to play me too. I've seen this story and how it ends. So who is the real tease?"_

"_Is that what you think this is?"_

She sat on the edge of the pond and put her feet in the water, holding herself by the water, and unsure how to deal with these feelings for her boss. She had never met anyone like him. He could be so sweet, so optimistic and idealistic. But there was something else under that made her respond to him. This invisible string that connected her to him in a way beyond anything she had never known and it scared her. Terrified her to death. Olivia didn't like feeling so powerless over her emotions. She didn't like feelings so out of control.

"_What should I assume? How do you think this is going to end?"_

"_I don't know! You want an answer to this and I don't know! But don't you dare think that you are some fling to me!"_

"_You have a wife, Governor."_

"_And you keep throwing that in my face. I know that. I know that! But I think you keep throwing it in my face to remind yourself. Not me."_

"_Get over yourself."_

Olivia watched her feet in the clear water as they swayed, trying to get a handle on herself. Telling herself all the reasons why it was wrong to love him. Why it was wrong to love him so much.

"_No, you get over yourself. __I don't get you, Olivia. You say all the right things but I don't believe you anymore."_

"_Stop."_

"_I don't believe you anymore. You may have walked into your room that night but you still want me."_

"_Stop."_

"_You still want me and deep down you love me just as much as I love you."_

"_Stop."_

She closed her eyes and wanted to be anywhere but here. Olivia had guarded her emotions so much that it felt like exposure to hear him say those things. His gray eyes had gone dark and stormy as she had stepped back. But he didn't move towards her. He had stood defiantly to her and she felt him read her in a way no one ever had.

"_I love you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. You might wish to ignore that fact. You can flirt with and whisper to any man that comes your way. You can convince yourself that I just want sex with you to keep me at a distance. But your heart knows where it belongs. One day you're going to stop denying it. But I'm done ignoring it. I'm tired of fighting it."_

"_So are you going to leave your wife?"_

"_Liv…"_

"_I thought so."_

"_I'd do anything…Anything to keep you."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_I'll say it. I'll do anything to keep you. To have you. Since the first moment I saw you it was like somebody turned a light on and I could see everything so clearly. For the first time in my life something felt right. You felt right. You blew me away and I…I love you. I've loved you the first moment I saw you and I want you in my life."_

"_Fitz…"_

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the waterfall, unsure of how she was supposed to feel. He had kissed her and all sense of the wrongness of loving him went away. He had grabbed her and brought her to his body, both wet from their earlier swim, and he had kissed her as if he would never get the chance again. His lips had been so soft and gentle despite his grasp on her and she had felt like she had come home. Fitz had then let her go and backed away.

"_I'm probably going to regret this later but I'm going to go get some firewood. And when I come back we are going to hash all this shit out. I'm not going to push you into this. I want it to be the both of us taking this step together. When I have you I want all of you, not just the part you want me to have."_

And he had turned and walked away and everything in Olivia wanted him to come back. She still wanted him to come back.

* * *

Fitz had to clear his head. The need to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her was so overwhelming he felt like he was going to explode from the love he had in his heart. His chest hurt with wanting her so badly. The plane crash had only amplified feelings he had on the main land and having kissed her, finally kissed her, it was growing like a wildfire all over his body.

So getting firewood would be the best thing ever at this point. Fitz didn't want to push her anywhere she didn't want to go. He didn't want to scare her off until he convinced her how serious he was about her. He would bring back the firewood and they would talk. They would calmly talk and he would convince her that he would suspend his campaign, leave his wife, and then he would make love to her like there was no tomorrow. He would convince her that she was the only one for him. The only woman he wanted in his life and everything else could go to hell.

He was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't notice that a person on the island had taken notice of him and was quietly tracking him in the island jungle. It was only until he had picked up a rather large piece of wood when the man came from behind him, his handgun raised.

"You must be the Governor I've heard so much about."

* * *

Olivia didn't feel right. She didn't know what that sensation was inside of herself but she knew things felt wrong. The sun was setting and Fitz still wasn't back yet and she was getting worried. This was the most time they had ever been apart on the island and she was feeling very isolated and alone. And very worried about Fitz.

It was then a gunshot rang out throughout the island and shook her to her core.


	7. My Spellbound Heart Pt 2

His stomach tightened and the wood in his hand was tense around the roughness of the bark. Fitz was never someone who wanted danger around him. He had been around danger, toyed with it like a little boy daring himself to cross the train tracks, but he had never sought it out. When he was a naval aviator it was always a part of his job, bombing and shooting at enemies he would never see or ever know. It kept the nightmares away not to think too deeply about the bodies in the planes he had blown away and instead he thought his country. Fitz suddenly understood as the tightness of his stomach traveled down to his balls what it must have felt like to be in those enemy planes as they saw the artillery spraying and then falling to the earth like Icarus too close to the sun.

"Are you going to answer?" The man said and Fitz could only see the black barrel of the gun pointed at him. He imagined the bullet exploding and then traveling towards him, tearing muscle and sinew, bursting blood vessels and then bursting through his back. The tightness traveled from his balls down into his thighs, freezing him in place, his hand still gripping the wood he had tried to collect for a fire.

"Answer me!" The man said his umber eyes and harsh brows telling Fitz that he was going to fire if he didn't move or speak.

"I'm Governor Fitzgerald Grant."

"Good." The man said with a slight accent. "Where is Harvey, Governor Grant? Where is the plane?"

Fitz lungs expanded and then restricted, his tightness of his body leaving him in slow increments. The man wanted the plane. The man, who appeared out of nowhere, wanted the plane, and he needed to stop being so tense so he could think. Fitz's slate gray eyes looked over the man and saw the black tee shirt and the fatigue pants, a blue backpack strapped onto his body.

The man carried the gun like military, like he knew it intimately, and men like that didn't leave witnesses. Vulnerable sable brown eyes came to him in his mind and then her full lips curled upward into a mysterious smile, a smile only for him. This man wouldn't let Fitz live and the man wouldn't let Olivia live when he found her… if he found her. Fitz wasn't going to let that happen. He would never let anything happen to Olivia.

"I know where it is." Fitz stated as he let his arms loosen and he felt sweat on his bare skin from the island heat and his own fear. He kept his grip on the stick and the man noticed.

Fitz swung upward as hard as he could; jolting the gunman's hand, making the shocked man fire his weapon. The bullet went into the trunk of a nearby tree and started the birds, their shaken caws echoing through the island's forest. Fitz swung again before the man could bring the gun back up, striking him ferociously on the side of his head above his ear. The man fell backwards onto the ground, disorientated, the gun coming loose from his hand and Fitz was suddenly straddling him, keeping him down with his body weight. The wood in Fitz's hand was ready to strike again and Fitz felt blood rush through him like a flood. He was alive and he would stay alive. Olivia would stay alive. He brought the stick down with a fury he didn't know he was capable of.

The man recovered enough to grab Fitz's forearm before he could bring the wood down to his head and Fitz found himself taking his other hand and bringing it to the man's open throat. They writhed, wrestling in the most elemental way for survival, the man scratching Fitz's hand at his throat while trying his best to stop the wood from coming down and ending his life.

It felt like breaking a wild colt on his ranch in Fitz's mind. His thighs were burning trying to keep the man still as the man attempted to buck and twist under him. Fitz was heavier than the man but their size was almost equal and it was going to take all of Fitz's might to bring the man to heel. He stared into the man's blue eyes and saw the flickers of fear and fury there, the man face red and veiny from the fight. Fitz released the man's neck and quickly brought his free hand to the other side of the stick, giving him more power to move it closer to the man. He felt blows to his side as he anchor part of his weight to bring the stick down further and closer to the man's neck. The man arm strength gave out and Fitz put the stick horizontally against the man's neck and pushed down, trying to strangle the man.

Fitz felt the man buck more and scratches on his forearms and upper arms as he continued to push down. Blood trickled down his arms but he continued to push and push until he felt something suddenly give underneath him, something crush and crack against his strength. The man gave a small gurgle, blood rushing to his mouth and then his blue eyes rolled back and all fight left the man's body.

_Breathe, Fitz! Breathe, goddammit! _He told himself as he labored to his feet, his body tired and aching. He had to think. He had to think and protect Olivia.

"_Joshua, vienen en!" _Fitz heard coming muffledfrom the dead man's backpack. Fitz bent down and turned the man over and then maneuvered him in such a way that it was easier to retrieve his backpack. He then plopped down into the grass and dirt, trying to keep the blood that stained his arm from staining his legs and dark blue boxers. He unzipped the backpack and gave a small smile. More supplies were good things and there was plenty here. A hand-held transceiver crackled near the top of the backpack and Fitz studied it for a minute.

"_Gilipollas! Recoger!"_ A female voice yelled from the walk talkie and Fitz's eyebrows quirked. He didn't understand the words but knew it was Spanish. He wasn't fluent but he knew some words and phrases that could get him by from time to time. Olivia was more fluent and maybe if he got this to her she would be able to translate what was being said on the other side of the line.

_She must be worried. I've been gone for a long time._

Fitz hadn't wondered that far from the pond and he knew that he could make it back and get them back to the plane before the sun fully set. They couldn't stay there anymore and there were very dangerous people on the island that would become even more dangerous if they found the man he had just killed. Fitz laid the backpack to the side and stood up. He had to get rid of the body or put it someone where it would not be easily found.

"Fitz!"

Fitz head shot up and he could see Olivia running faster than he had ever seen towards him, ducking through the tropical trees and hacking at leaves and branches in her way with the machete he had left with her to help clean the fish. She didn't seem to see where he was.

_That machete would have been helpful. _Fitz thought but for a brief moment before that thought was wiped away as he saw the fear in her dark brown eyes as she got closer.

"Liv! I'm okay! I'm over here!"

She gazed in his direction and picked up speed. As soon as she could see him clearly she paused. Olivia was still wearing his tee shirt, which looked positively baggy on her, and the gray trunks she had gotten when they first crashed on the island. He much more preferred when she had been in her white underwear as she had been when they has swam before but at this moment he was just glad to see her. He saw her lips tremble and then she dropped her machete and ran full bore to him and finally hopped into his arms, their limbs colliding and her arms going around his neck and shoulders and her hands caressing the nape of his neck and the curls of his hair.

_Safe. She's safe._ Fitz thought as he breathed her in. She was safe and that's all that mattered.

* * *

_Safe. He's safe._ Olivia thought as she felt the soft bounce of his brown curls in her fingers. She had never been so terrified in her life. She knew what the sound of a gun sounded like. The sharp crack and pop of it discharging and she knew that he was in the direction of where the shot came from. She had dressed quickly, so quickly that the dead man's shoes on her feet squished with every step from the moisture of her still wet feet. The machete had been next and she plunged into the thicket of the woods, unconcerned about any danger posed to her. All she could think was how she had never told him she loved him. That she had never explained to him how much she thought of him. Dreamed of him. And now he could be hurt, or worse, dead for some reason that was unknown to her. Were there people here? Did they miss them in their travels of the island and now they thought Fitz was an intruder? They had left Harvey's gun in the plane, not really seeing the need for it, but no she wondered if someone had found it and was now killing the love of her life. These thoughts carried her through the woods and closer to the direction of the shot she heard.

Then she heard him. She heard him above the chirping of the birds or the crashes of the ocean. Above her own restless heartbeat and the thundering of her pulse in her ear. His voice, deep and strong, and she ran to him as if he were a beacon.

When she finally saw him she was shocked at how tired he looked. His shoulders were slumped and sweat matted his chest hair. He was still wearing his dress shoes but they were now stained with grass and dirt. Blood stained his dark blue boxers and she could see the bright red blood on his arms and hands. The skin on his right side by his ribs was red and looked like there were bruises beginning to form there. What the hell had happened?

But those thoughts stop as soon as she saw the need in his dark gray eyes. Fitz, her Fitz, needed her. And now she was in his arms and holding onto dear life.

"Fitz. Fitz, are you okay?" She held his face with both hands, her palms feeling the beginning of a five o'clock shadow on his jawline.

"I'm okay." He leaned his forehead against hers and they nuzzled their noses together as Olivia smoothed back his sweaty hair.

"What happened? I heard a gunshot…"

Fitz moved his head, his gaze going slightly behind her and Olivia followed his gaze. Her eyes widened as she saw the dead man, his body face down in the dirt. She turned her eyes back to Fitz and he met it, his eyes tired and sad.

"You killed him?"

Fitz nodded. "He wanted to know where Harvey was. The plane. I knew he was going to kill me once he found out."

"What in the hell is going on? I thought we were alone! And if he is here why isn't rescue here?"

"I think he just arrived on the island and there are more people who work with him that know we're on the island." Fitz said as he brought her head to his chest, rocking them both slightly. "And I'm starting to think that our crash wasn't an accident."

Olivia brought her head back up to meet his eyes and thoughts were rushing through her head. "You mean you think someone doesn't want us to be found?"

Fitz's silence answered her over the sounds of the island.


	8. My Spellbound Heart Pt 3

Sonia Pilon was not a woman who appreciated hunting for things. Especially things that were supposed to be hers without equivocation or retraction. As she looked out from her boat, Les Pied Palmes, to see the island sunset and not hear anything from one of her top lieutenants on the island, she was getting irritated. It was supposed to be a simple interception and pick up. The plane was supposed to crash, she was supposed to get her coordinates as well as take care of a political rival of one of her associates, and she was supposed to finally get rid of that Harvey asshole that had been annoying her for years. She raised her binoculars to her green eyes and sneered.

It was hard to find good help these days and she had been given three days to make all this right before the coast guard would be up their asses with the full might of the American Government. Going away for drug running was not her idea of a good time.

* * *

"You don't need lotion."

Olivia gave Fitz a side eye and continued to put the small container in her bag anyway. She then felt him wrap his arms gently around her waist and felt his breath by her ear. It had been the third time he'd done this to her since they arrived back at the beach and it was driving her more and more to distraction.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere on this island looking ashy as hell."

"Olivia."

"I'm serious. I can negotiate a lot of things, Fitz, but I will not go around looking like I bathed in flour."

A deep chuckle met her and then a kiss on her shoulder. He let go of her and she then watched him move back to the plane. He had put back on his black slacks, a handgun tucked in the waistband that dug into his back, and sleeveless blue shirt but now wore the dusty brown boots of the dead man they had hidden in the island forest. They had rushed back trying to beat the sun to the plane and find a new base camp by the fall of the sun. Fitz had searched the plane as much as he could to see what the dead man had been looking for, searching for, and it had taken Olivia a minute to convince him that he had to wash the blood off of his arms from the scratches of his earlier fight. Now they were both gathering up supplies that were going to be needed to survive and avoid whoever else might be on the island. Olivia looked at the other handgun, the one belonging to Harvey, in the bottom of her green overnight bag. Damn Harvey.

"We might have to backtrack to the water." Fitz said as he stuffed a blanket into the dead man's backpack. "Might lead us to another place where we can set up a camp. Hopefully out of the way."

"We've got flashlights. That might help out even if we don't beat the sun."

"That's one good thing out of what happened today." Fitz said and Olivia nodded. She wouldn't relish leaving the plane but the alternative and what might possibly happen if they stayed was too much to risk.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was a small grotto that was exactly what he was looking for. Following the water from the island pond they found themselves fighting against a growing darkness and the bugs on the island. It had led to another drop off, making another waterfall that poured into a bigger pool of water. But it as they came down carefully from the side of the drop off and as Fitz flashed his flashlight towards the waterfall he could see that there was a small entrance behind it. Olivia held the flashlight as he dived into the water and swam towards it, the light illuminating the way. The current was light and Fitz made it to the rocky surface on the side of the heavy water fall. Pellets of water fell over the wet stones but Fitz could see how the entrance led to a deeper cavern.

"Olivia! There is something here."

* * *

"Feel better?" Fitz asked as he wrapped a blanket around her. She was in her white underwear and shivering despite the fire Fitz had made in small grotto. The sound of rushing water made its way into her ears and she could feel Fitz sit behind her and then wrap his arms around her, hugging her to him. He had stripped to his boxers and despite trying to make her less cold she could see the goose bumps on his bare arms and feel the small shutters moving through his lithe body.

"Much. I can share the blanket."

"I'm okay. I'll live." She felt him kiss her wet hair and hold her tighter. She closed her eyes. She had almost lost him today. She had denied him and then he'd almost been killed by a man with a gun. Her dark brown eyes began to water with tears at the thought of seeing him dead. Hurt. And how alone she would have been without him. How lost she would have been.

"Fitz…"

"I like my name on your lips." He confessed as his hands slid up and down her arms to warm her. "It's a welcome change from Governor."

Neither spoke about the first time she had ever said his name in the dark of the bus but it was in both of their minds. She had said his name like a lustful prayer and she often wondered afterwards where that tone had come from. She remembered the roughness of his hands, callouses that showed that below the politician was a man who was used to hard work and strenuous labor. That he wasn't just some rich boy from Santa Barbara but a man who worked off the lands and had served bravely in the military. And now those hands soothed her from the worries going through her mind as she loosed the blanket to have him touch the skin of her arms and finally hold her hands. She brought his hands to her bare stomach and she could feel his warm lips go to her shoulder as his fingers lay still against her.

"Liv…all you have to say is stop." He rasped and she could feel the rise of his chest behind her.

"Fitz…"

"It'll kill me but I'll stop. I never want to hurt you, sweet baby. I would never hurt you."

"Fitz…I…I want you."

She felt his chest still for a second and then rise against her back and then one of his hands underneath hers moved lower as the other hand rose to move her hair away from her neck. That calloused hand moved over her own hidden curls and lingered there for a moment before moving lower as his lips kissed the side of her neck. Olivia bit her lip, feeling her nipples harden against her bra, and the blanket loosed to give him more access to her body.

"Lift up a little." Fitz whispered. She obeyed and her bottom met his lap and his growing erection. "Shit, baby."

She felt his hard fingers exploring her, every line and fold of her moistening slit as his tongue found the spot right below her ear.

"Fitz!" She grabbed onto the muscular flesh of his thighs and gently scratched them to register her pleasure. His free arm wrapped around her, underneath her breast, while his fingers continued their dance around her folds.

"Feel good." Fitz murmured as his fingers became wet with her excitement. "Feel so damn good."

Olivia would have liked to reply but she was too busy trying not to scream. Her ass bucked against his hardness and he bucked back in response as he found the bundle of nerves that were the key to her pleasure. His other hand pulled down her bra and began to fondle her pert breasts, exposed and aching for his touch.

"Fuck Fitz!" Her grip on his thighs increased as he continued to move his fingers, occasionally entering her, and then going back to her clit. He was strumming her like his well-tuned guitar, getting noises, breaths, and small gasps from her for his own private concert.

"You going to come for me, sweet baby?" He whispered in her ear as his fingers moved quickly against her. "You feel so good. So wet for me."

"Fitz! Shit!" She could feel her insides tremble and her heart leap. He was going to make her come. The man she had dreamed about. Thought about. The man she loved more than any she had ever known. He was here. He was safe. He was hers.

"That's right, baby. I love you. I love you. My Livvie. Finally mine."

Her orgasm came like a sea crash into coral rocks. She felt him hold her through the storm of her own pleasure and he chanted the words in her ear like a mantra of prayer as if he had finally found safe shores in her arms.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."


	9. Trust

She relaxed in his arms and all was right with the world. Olivia's cheek was beside his, her luscious lips spread apart, gasps escaping her in rapid puffs after her orgasm. Fitz's touch lingered on her clit before sliding up from her panties and resting on her lower stomach, the moisture from her release staining his fingers. His other hand released her pert breast and joined its twin on her stomach, feeling the pace of her breathing, the strength of her shudders. He had felt this content in a long time, this at peace with himself and his life. Having her in his arms felt right and necessary. Making her come felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world, something he could do over and over again and wanted to do over and over again. It was a heady feeling, warmth like a glass of Parrier-Jouet in front of a roaring fire feeling him up and making him dazed with love and lust for her.

"Mmm…Fitz." Olivia murmured as she opened her eyes. Fitz's cocked his head slightly and kissed her cheek, listening to the crashing of the water beyond the cavern they found themselves in. She had started to smell of the island, her hair had a fruity smell to it, like the smell of the coconuts they had been consuming that was quietly driving him insane. The blanket between them was the only thing separating him from her body and the heat of her skin directly on his.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, needing to know she didn't have any regrets about what they had just shared, though a part of him knew he would never be able to turn back. Fitz was unsure what his reaction would be if she pulled away from him after giving her such a sweet release. He wished he could say he was a better man, that he would respect her wishes, but that would be a lie to both himself and to her. Maybe if they hadn't been stranded on this island together, if they hadn't survived for each other, if he hadn't felt the wetness of her it would be easier to pretend these feelings didn't exist. Easier to pretend he didn't love her. But not now. Not after everything they had gone through. Knowing that he was capable of killing in her name and killing for her was enough proof for him that when they got back to the mainland things would change. That things would have to change. And if he had to he would go to the ends of the earth to prove it to her as well.

Olivia turned her head slightly to rub the side of her forehead to his and he got a clear view of the darkness of her eyes in the firelight. Her gaze was steady and unwavering, making him feel vulnerable against her stare.

"I'm fine, Fitz. That was…incredible."

Fitz inhaled, a smile of satisfaction and pride coming to his face. "Good. I thought I might have to bring out some tricks from college if you weren't happy."

A gentle giggle like rolling waves came from Olivia. "I doubt your tricks from college were that good."

"You'd be surprised." He leaned in a kissed her softly. Fitz then unwrapped her from his arms as she attempted to get up and observed her as she stood, her legs a little wobbly. He then watched with hungry eyes as she took the blanket from around her and put it on the ground by the fire. Fitz stood with an anxiousness of a child waiting for Christmas morning and moved his body behind her before she had a chance to turn to him from putting down the blanket, his hand on her hips and his hardness against her bottom.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair. She turned her body to him and they looked at each other for a moment before she brought her lips to his and their arms wrapped around each other tightly as their tongues gently explored one another. Fitz paused and then brought himself away from the touch and for a moment Olivia looked confused and unsure.

"Take off everything." He commanded, his body filling with a primal tension he could not explain. He wanted to have her, possess her, claim her. He wanted to see her unguarded and with nothing on that could come between their bodies. She had denied him too long and now he wanted her to know that he was going to enjoy this and enjoy her.

A playful smile came to her face and Fitz felt himself get harder with it. His eyes feasted on her as she slowly unsnapped her bra and let it fall away to the cave floor, her dark nipples hardening as she did it. The panties came down next and Fitz enjoyed the contrast between her skin of umber and the creamy whiteness of her underwear. Then she was naked and his.

"Turnabout is fair pla—" Olivia didn't reach the end of her sentence before he was all over her.

* * *

What this man did to her. She had been with men before. Had enjoyed many and very pleasurable ways to make love, have sex, or fuck with men who were considerate lovers. They had been impressed by her pedigree, her smarts, her good looks but they had also been intimidated by her power. Even when she was a lowly law student men had been unable to handle her straightforwardness or fortitude in and out of bed. And Olivia had been fine with that as she liked having control and knowing that she would never get too sucked into what she was doing when she had sex. Or was in a relationship. Or when either she or the man got fed up with the state of the relationship and keys were returned, phone calls went unanswered, or stuff was moved out of her apartment. This was her relationships with men. This is how those situations rolled.

But then Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III fucked it all up. There was no control when he seized a nipple in his mouth and tortured a moan out of her that she didn't know she was capable of. There was no control as he lifted her legs, kissed his way down her belly, and found satisfaction between her thighs. There was definitely no control as he flipped her over and smacked her ass twice just because he could. It was a dominance that she had only glimpse once, the first time he had kissed her at the pond, and for the life of her Olivia Pope could not understand what had happened. And why she liked it so damn much.

"Fuck!" She screamed as he was underneath her, his face between her legs, his hands on her ass as he pulled himself up to lick and suck with abandon. She keened with another release, her mouth open and body shaking with pleasure. Fitz slid from underneath her and Olivia laid herself down on her belly, unable to hold herself up on hand and knees anymore.

_How the hell does Mellie not screw him all day? _Olivia thought as she felt his lips moving up her spine and to her neck.

"My sweet baby tired?" Fitz chuckled and Olivia shook her head, her pride demanding that she not fall out before he even entered her. She rolled onto her back underneath him, meeting his grey eyes full on, breathing hard. He was so gorgeous it was taking her breath away. His hair was so bouncy and curly, his face with a proud grin, the hair on his chest glistening with sweat. This was unfair. Olivia stroked his neck and he leaned into her touch.

"Fitz…"

"Livvie." He gave her a soft kiss and then leaned up again. She could tell he was thinking of something. "Are you…do you…?"

She could get what he was trying to say and felt herself panic. "I do take birth control but I haven't…"

"Shit." Fitz closed his eyes but she could still feel the evidence of his arousal on top of her, long freed from the boxers he had once worn. She did not want to get pregnant and from the looks of it he didn't want that either. As undefined as their relationship was, getting a baby involved would not help it or make the situation even worse. He was going to be President of the United States and he could not have a baby out of wedlock and have that baby because of an affair on the campaign trail. She wouldn't do that to him, to herself, or to an innocent baby.

"I could help you in another way, Fitz. We could…"

Fitz shook his head violently and then bent down to kiss her again. He then looked as if he were thinking very hard about something and she didn't like what she saw in those eyes.

"Do you trust me, Liv?"

"Fitz…"

"Just answer the question. Do you trust me?"

It took her a moment but she finally said it. "Yes."

"I'm going to be careful." He said to himself as much as he said to her.

"Fitz. I don't think that is a good idea."

"I can do it. Just trust me."

Fitz reached between them and Olivia could feel the head of his cock rub up and down against her entrance.

"Trust me, sweet baby. I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you."

Only Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III could make her want do this. To do something that the logical side of her brain told her was reckless and stupid.

Fucking Fitgerald Grant.

* * *

She opened for him like an island flower, her nectar coating his cock so deliciously that he felt he might break his promise right then and there. She was unbelievably tight to him and he started his movement slowly so she could get used to his length and girth. Their mouths then met as his strokes began to pick up strength, his manhood going in all the way, her wetness finding its way to his balls.

He felt like this was his first time and he had to imagine baseball stats, football games from his high school, and insignificant facts about water distribution in California to stop from totally embarrassing himself in front of her. Nails scratched his scalp and legs wrapped around his waist as he continued, their sweat combining as she was wrapped around him, giving as he gave, loving as he loved.

_Not inside her. Not inside her. You promised._ Fitz thought to himself as he felt his balls tighten as she tightened around him.

"Fitz!" She screamed his name and he had to stop or it would be over. He felt her pulse around him and continued baseball stats in his head. When she stopped he then continued to stroke inside her, feeling a quiet madness consume him as he made love to her.

He had never felt this way. Never in his life and he wanted it to last forever. To be with this woman forever. He opened his eyes and met hers and fought the urge to come which is when he made his biggest mistake ever.

He thought it would be a thought that would help deter him from the growing desire to explode inside her. He pictured her pregnant with his child, belly big, her eyes shining with a happiness, her hands on her stomach. She was wearing a white sundress, her hair flowing in the wind, and he knew she was on his ranch. He could see her on his ranch pregnant with his child and instead of repulsing him he felt his stomach flutter, his testicles constrict, and his cock begin to ache with release.

_Oh shit! _ Fitz pulled out of her quickly, hoping to prevent what was happening, hoping to keep his promise and her trust in him, and felt the roar in his ears from his imminent orgasm that matched the roaring waters outside of the cave.

"Livvie!" He rasped as his seed found itself on her mound. He felt her pull him to her and he laid down on top of her, exhausted and drained. He could feel her hands going through his hair and the sweat of their bodies. He could feel the stickiness of his release on his body that was intertwined with hers.

"Livvie." He whispered again and felt her kiss his neck.

* * *

They cleaned up quickly and then laid against one another on the blanket, the fire beside them and the sounds of the waterfall outside. Morning would come soon and new challenges would be faced. Both had no doubt that their new relationship would be tested. But those were things for morning. They were together and they were in love. All was right in the world.


	10. No Harm Will Come

They sat at Miami International Airport at the McDonald's trying to look as unnoticeable at possible. Stephan had received a call from the man named "Huck" saying that he had more information on the pilot that had been flying Governor Grant and Olivia. Abby Whelan had insisted that she come with him to Miami, almost manhandling his phone when he had received the call and knew it was about her best friend. They had become strangely close in the last few days, both of them worrying to death about Olivia and praying for her safety. Any information that could help her or get her back home, despite the odds, was a chance they would take. So they sat, him looking suave and she looking like Susie Homemaker, hoping for answers.

"You know I could go to jail for this." Stephen heard behind him and he turned in his seat to see two men approaching him. One was a sharply dressed black man and the other was a Hispanic man who was plainly dressed but cleanly shaved and had an awkwardness about him that was disquieting. Was this the wild man that Olivia had told him about who was unshaven and on the street? If it was then he had gotten a shave and a haircut rather quickly.

"You won't go to jail, Harrison. As far as you parole officer knows you are in your house catching Bad Girls Club."

Stephen and Abby stood up and Stephen held out his hand. "Huck? Harrison?"

Harrison gave his hand a hardy shake but Huck backed away, unsure and his body as tight as an unreleased bow string. Stephen didn't take offense, knowing a little about the man who Olivia had talked about almost as frequently as she talked about Governor Grant.

"I heard a lot about you. Olivia speaks highly of you." Huck said not meeting his eyes. All of them sat down in the rather cheap red plastic chairs and Stephen could feel Abby body heat against him as she sat closer than she should. Anyone walking by would think they were a couple by her proximity and in a strange way Stephan didn't mind that. He needed warmth.

"So here is the situation. Harvey Gant has an extensive history. He is a pilot who has an extensive flying history, especially in the Caribbean and South America. He's flown for a lot of famous names both politically and in the entertainment industry. But from what I've also found out about him he might be in the pocket of Javier Rojas, a notorious drug runner who has been expanding his territory back into the Caribbean after a few year laying low and keeping quiet."

"So what are you saying? That his connections to this Rojas may have put Olivia and the Governor in danger?"

Huck looked around. "I don't know. But something about the crash is bothering me. With as much experience Harvey Grant had in the air he shouldn't have crashed. And wherever he crashed he did so on purpose. There is no way a pilot like that would not be able to navigate in a situation like that."

"So where would he land?" Harrison asked. "It's not like there are a lot of unexplored islands that the Coast Guard hasn't searched."

Huck pulled out his phone and showed a map to everyone. "The last time Harvey's plane was heard from they were going over a group of islands. One island in particular is extremely hard to search and even get close to unless by small boat because of its position in between the islands which is one of the reasons why nobody has ever tried to build there. The last place the Coast Guard would want to search is this place because their equipment would get messed up dealing with the sea currents. Helicopters are also a risky proposition on this island."

"What is the island called?"

"Los Suenos De La Tierra De Los Muertos." Huck murmured. "Or the Land of Dead Dreams."

* * *

Melanie Grant had never been used to waiting. Since she was a child on her father's knees she had always gotten what she wanted in a short period of time. Whether that was a favored toy, a perfectly chilled ice tea, or a fiery red Ferrari on her sixteenth birthday she didn't wait. Even after her marriage to Fitzgerald Grant she usually got what she wanted and in a rather fast time. The only thing she had waited for, the only thing that she had the patience to wait for, was Fitzgerald becoming strong enough to become President of the United States. And now that dream seemed to be going down the toilet with each day that he remained missing and unfound.

"We assure you, Mrs. Grant. We are doing all that we can to help. The Navy is now offering a ship to help in the search and we've narrowed down where your husband may possibly be." Governor Martez said. "There is another storm on the horizon and we are moving fast."

Cyrus Beene held his hands up. "We understand that Governor, but you have to understand that we need the Governor and his associate back as soon as possible."

Mellie shook her head. Super Tuesday was only a couple of days away and even a disappearance of a candidate wouldn't stop it. They may get some sympathy votes but voters thinking that Fitz might be dead would lead them straight to Sally Langston. And her children were beginning to get extremely worried about her father and no matter what complaints she had about Fitz, she did love him as the father of her children and as a husband he hadn't been horrible. It pained her to admit it but Fitz was a good man if only a bit too optimistic about things. Even if he did seem like he was barreling into an affair with the other person with him in the plane.

She put a hand on Cyrus' shoulder to calm him down. "Anything you can do to return my husband to me, Governor."

Cyrus gave her a small look and nodded his agreement. He had disagreed to her coming to Puerto Rico and into this mess but she has persuaded the old battle ax that it would be the best thing for everyone if she showed up, including him. How would it look if she didn't come?

The Governor nodded his head and left her hotel suite. Mellie turned to Cyrus.

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know Mellie. The longer it takes…"

The words were left unsaid but felt as if a bomb had went off in the room.

"I need the room, Cyrus."

Cyrus nodded his head and left her there to contemplate the fact that this time she might not get what she wanted.

* * *

She ached…but in a good way. Her limbs felt loose in a way they hadn't in a long time. Olivia nuzzled her face into Fitz's chest, feeling the soft hair underneath her cheek and felt his hand find her hair.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." She heard him rumble beneath her. They had done something that irreversible last night. It was a step she was trying to avoid with him but deep inside she had known it was inevitable that she would be with him in this way, naked as the day she was born and in his arms. They felt like the only people in the world, the water crashing outside of the grotto their own personal orchestra.

"This is quite a way to wake up, Mr. Grant."

"I agree. It is one hell of a way to wake up."

She leaned up and put her hand on his chest, her mouth slightly above his.

"I love you." She simply stated. His sleepy gray eyes filled with love and he leaned up to kiss her.

"_¡ Hola! Sabemos que estás ahí! Entregar a nosotros usted estará seguro. " _

Both Fitz and Olivia sat up, looking at the handheld receiver that they had placed by the fire in order to know what was happening on the island. It had been silent for most of the night but now it was blaring. Fitz scrambled to pick it up and listen.

"_Governor! Miss Pope. We are not going to harm you. Know that we will deliver you to safety. Just come from where you are hiding."_

Fitz and Olivia looked at one another.

"_No harm will come to you. "_


	11. Hell is Empty

Reality had a really weird way of smacking Olivia in face in her moments of great satisfaction. She had been content, laying with Fitz on the grotto floor, and now she was trampling through the jungle with armed guards, her feet sore and aching. But she had to make it or everything she had done would be for nothing. Everything she had done for him would be for nothing.

They reached the small clearing and knew that they had arrived. She saw a circle of men with guns listening to a small blonde woman who was in the middle, clearly in command. They all looked up at her as she came closer, a muddy and stained book in her hands.

"You have the coordinates, Miss Pope?" Sonia asked coming closer to the tired woman.

Olivia nodded her head, her breath coming in small gasps. "And you'll never get Governor Grant. You won't touch him. He's safe."

Sonia pointed her gun towards her. "We'll see about that."

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"We are not giving ourselves up." Fitz said with a determination that would be scary if it weren't for the fact that she knew him so well. "They want us dead, Olivia. You didn't see the look on that guys face."

"What are our alternatives? We are running out of clean water. We can't hide from them forever. There may be something we can give them. They must want something. Everyone has a price. You said the man asked you about the plane. About Harvey."

"No." Fitz said as his final answer and Olivia began to get agitated at him. She didn't like the situation either but facing armed men with guns was not a situation they were going to win.

"Then what is our alternative?"

"Hide until help comes. That is the only choice."

"And what if they find us?"

"Then we run. But we are not going to give up. I'm not going to lose…"

She could see the pain and anguish at his incomplete thought and knew he meant her. That he couldn't lose her. They were both now fully clothed but for that moment Olivia saw him fully naked in a way she didn't get last night. He didn't want to lose her and she knew he would put himself at risk to protect her. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't risk himself like that. He was too important. His message too important to the world. Fitzgerald Grant was meant to be a leader and she was going to make sure, come hell or high water, that he made it off this island alive to become the president he was meant to be.

She turned from him, unable to watch the turmoil on his face, her mind racing with what they could do. How they could escape.

"_I know that you guy are still out there and can hear my message. I know you killed one of my men. Answering would save you a lot of trouble." _The transmitter went off again with the female voice with a slightly French accent. _"As I've told you no harm will come to you. We just want the coordinates that our dear departed Harvey had and you can go back home."_

Olivia mind began to race again. She knew, deep down, that the woman was lying. But right now they needed a plan to get out and maybe if they found the coordinates the woman wanted they could escape with their lives. She had negotiated out of worse situations.

"They had to come here by some means, right?" Olivia suddenly offered.

"What do you mean?"

"They had to get here and on the island by some means. They didn't show up here by osmosis. They got here somehow. More than likely by boat."

"So what does that mean?"

"That means that we have a chance to get out of here."

"That's too dangerous."

"Staying here like sitting ducks is just as dangerous, Fitz!"

She felt him come closer to her and then his arms reached around her, pulling her back to his front. She could feel his breath on her ear.

"I'm not going to risk you."

Olivia turned in his arms so she could face him and look into his tortured gray eyes. "Fitz, I'm not a fragile doll. I can handle myself just as well as you. Get over the macho crap. We need to get to whatever transportation they have to get the hell out of here and you back to your family."

"Livvie…"

"We're not going to argue this. So you can either help me or follow me but we're getting off this damn island!"

* * *

They went through the jungle in silence, Fitz still upset that they were doing what they were doing.

_He's just going to have to deal with it. _ Olivia thought as she they got closer to the shore. From the transceiver in her hand she could translate the Spanish going over the radio. She knew where they were and Fitz was giving her signals of where to go and how to get there.

"_El avión está vacío. El libro isn ' t allí. Mierda!" _Came out of the walkie-talkie and Olivia froze and stopped where she was.

"What is it? What are you hearing?"

"The coordinates. They are in the book. Fuck!"

Olivia threw down the bag she had been carrying and opened it, retrieving the trashy novel she had been reading since she had arrived on the island. She turned to the back cover and spotted the numbers and dots that gave off a specific location.

"It was in the book?" Fitz said.

"I just thought old Harvey had a thing for trashy romance novels. This was how he was transporting the coordinates!"

"We should get rid of it." Fitz said, grabbing for the book. Olivia jerked the book away and glared at him.

"We could use it. Leverage."

* * *

They were running. Running as fast as they could through the jungle knowing that the men were behind them in hot pursuit. Shots rang out behind them and Fitz pulled her behind a large palm tree trying to protect her and fired back at the men chasing them with his own weapon. They could hear the roar of the sea and knew they were close to the shore and maybe even close to freedom if the boats were there as they suspected.

"Go!" Fitz yelled and pushed her forward. They ran out of the jungle and almost stumbled over the small cliff that went into a current of water. The current of water lead to the most beautiful sight Olivia had ever seen. A small inflatable raft. A raft that could get them out of there.

"Can we make it if we jump?"

"There's a chance. Doesn't look like there are rocks below." Fitz said as he peered over.

She could hear the shouting of men close behind them and knew they had to move fast if they were going to go.

"We jump."

"Olivia, I don't know if we can both make that jump."

"Then we'll go one at a time. You first."

"Olivia! No. I'm not going to leave you here."

The men's shouts got louder.

"Fitz! We don't have time for this!"

Fitz glanced back down the cliff's edge just as Olivia turned to see the men coming out of the jungle, guns raised. She quickly turned to a Fitz as he gazed down the cliff. She made a decision. He had to make it back home, no matter what.

"I love you."

"Liv—" Fitz started before she pushed him, throwing him off balance and off the small cliff and into the water.

"Stop! Stop!" One of the armed men said as he came closer, his assault rifle trained on her. Olivia gave a quick look down to see Fitz emerge from the water and willed him to swim. To swim to the boat and get out of there.

She could see he was floating there for a moment, still in shock and confusion. The other men came to the cliff edge and started shooting. Olivia screamed in both fear and shock but Fitz ducked under the water and swam off and away from the range of the guns.

She felt the man grip her hair and push her back to the jungle and all she could do was pray that Fitz made it. That he was going to safety.

If not, then her sacrifice would have been for nothing.


	12. A Most Delicate Monster

Sonia Pilon was a woman who had been born for adventure. She had been all over the world before the age of five and the sea had been with her for as long as she could remember. She had been born into a rich Parisian family and had been the apple of her father's eye but soon the family gone into hard times. A trip to Columbia when she was an eighteen had made her rediscover her love of adventure and a new love of dangerous men.

Javier Rojas was dangerous but in all the right ways for her. He enjoyed her breeding and her dangerous edge while she enjoyed his extravagant lifestyle and power within the country. She had fallen head over heels for him and even though she knew she was one of many of his women, she didn't care. He understood her in ways that other men didn't and he knew her worth to him.

Sonia had begun running drugs on her twenty-fifth birthday, first small packages and then much larger drops as she got better at it. No one suspected that such a beautiful woman could hold such a deadly secret. Her men were loyal to her and loyal to Javier and he had entrusted her with the biggest project they had ever undertaken.

"Come now, little bird, talk to me."

The woman tied up in front of her snarled. Sonia knew a kindred soul when she saw one.

"Never."

"You're too pretty to scream. But I'll make you if it gets him to me."

Olivia brought her head back away from the walkie talkie and shook her head. Sonia liked the fact that Olivia Pope was tougher than her dossier. She hated the fact that she would have to eventually kill her.

"Tell the governor to come and give us what we want and we'll let you both go."

"You already have the coordinates. You'll just kill us."

Sonia smiled. "Why would I want that big of a bounty on my head? Killing a United States Governor is something that would have me hunted for the rest of my life. Why would I want that for myself?"

"Then why do you want him?"

"So we can come to an understanding."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that understanding is a bullet between his eyes."

She slapped the woman hard and the force of it landed Olivia on her side. Sonia knelt down and then caressed the cheek she had just harmed.

"You feel more for this Grant than you let on. It is beyond boss and employer."

"Fuck you."

"Little bird is in love with a married governor. Does he love you as much I wonder? Enough to come find us?"

"He's gone. He's gone and you aren't going to find him." Olivia breathed out hard.

"God help you if that is the truth." Sonia brought the walkie-talkie to her mouth.

"Governor Grant…"

* * *

"…_we have Miss Pope here with us. We will do no harm to her as long as you come out of hiding."_

Fitz held his breath steady, a gun posed at the man in front of him. He was still wet and he was very upset, but determined. He had swum past the raft and into a small canal that brought him to a much bigger boat on the ocean. Whoever had run the operation had made the mistake of only leaving one man on it to protect it. He had taken the guard by surprise and disabled him, taking his gun from him in a struggle that had left him winded. He now had the keys to the boat and they were in the main cabin, listening and waiting, his gun pointed towards his captive.

"_We do not wish to harm you. Only to make sure that we are not brought in front of an international court for drug trafficking. You can assure that doesn't happen."_

Fitz heard a groan in the background of the radio signal and knew it was Olivia. What had they done to her? Was she safe? He was too worried to be mad at her for what she did. But if they got out of this…he would let her know how unacceptable what she did was. How much she had scared him. She had to be okay. Had to.

"_We wish for no harm to come to Miss Pope. If you come within the next three hours you can have her back and free transport back to civilization. It is your choice."_

"Is she telling the truth?" Fitz asked, his gun still pointed to the man's head.

The man stayed silent and Fitz felt his belly get hot with anger. He'd had enough of this bullshit.

"Tell me or your brain matter will be all over this fucking cabin!" Fitz yelled and saw the man flinch.

"She not serious. Paid find you. Sabotage engine. Want drugs and your life."

"Who paid her?" Fitz questioned his trigger finger itchy.

"Not know. Big shot. American government. Political." The man confessed in broken English.

"And what did the pilot have to do with it?"

"Pilot back out. Not want hurt you. Sabotage plane. Thought all dead."

Fitz's mind was spinning. Who would want them dead? Who was that low that they wanted them taken out by plane crash? That wasn't important right now but finding and getting Olivia out was.

"What's your name?"

"Amado. Name Amado."

"Well Amado, you are about to help me out big time."

* * *

"Do you love him that much that you are willing to die for him?" Sonia wondered. Olivia still laid on the jungle grass unspeaking. She would give this woman nothing. Not even a hint.

The answer to the question was that she would. She would give Fitz anything even if it meant her life. She gazed at the setting sun knowing there was a strong possibility it would be one of the last things she would ever see on this earth. She imagined Fitz free and sailing away back home. Safe. He would be safe.

"I can't say that I don't understand. I do. Men have more power over us than we admit. They take and we give." Sonia seemed lost in her own mind. "They take and we give."

"If you are going to kill me, do it now." Olivia said simply. "He's not coming for me."

"Little bird, do you underestimate your power over him? Such a sad thing." Sonia said. "But I won't kill you. I like you, believe it or not."

"I hate you." Olivia confessed and Sonia gave a deep laugh. Her men were building a fire and taking out food and Olivia's stomach betrayed her by growling.

"Hungry little bird, I'll get you some food." Sonia quickly walked away and returned with a small candy bar. Olivia eyed it but said nothing.

"Give me a word over the radio and I'll give you the candy bar."

Olivia shook her head.

"You're hungry. Say something into the transmitter and you can have it."

"I'm not giving Governor Grant up over a candy bar." Olivia stated simply.

Sonia tore the bar open and then started to eat it in front of her. "Then starve-"

An explosion on their right in the jungle stopped all conversation.


	13. Because I Know No Other Way

Fitz was sure he would get their attention. And he waited as seven men that worked for Sonia Pilon ran into the jungle, their assault rifles lighting up the darkening sky. Amado was beside him, a surprising loyalty switch he hadn't seen coming when he had taken the young man hostage on the boat. He revealed that he was not with the group by choice but was one of many of Javier Rojas kidnapped victims that worked as body men and was supposed to serve Sonia Pilon's every wish. It was a position he had held since he was fourteen years old and taken from his family for his father's personal debts. And Fitz had given him the opportunity to free himself after years of servitude and humiliation, and he was going to take it. Fitz couldn't be more grateful for his help.

"Go boom." Amado had simply said when he motioned to the hidden explosives in one of the containers of the boat. "Boom."

Fitz had nodded his head. "Boom."

They had set the explosives on the other side of the encampment and then detonated them from a location that wasn't too far from the explosion. As the men charged the location of the explosion, Amado simply stepped behind them as they entered the jungle and shot them down quickly with automatic gunfire.

"Die, cabrones! Para los años viví como un esclavo!" Amado yelled, his voice cracking with emotion.

The men simply died in the jungle. And Fitz looked towards the encampment, knowing his Olivia was there and needed him. He gave a small glance to Amado who then nodded his head.

"Get girl." Amado said. Fitz didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

The wind was stirring and Olivia was being dragged into the jungle on the opposite side of the where the explosion had been. She was being carried by one of Sonia's bodyguards, a huge man who would make Fitz look tiny in comparison. Drops of rain were splattering onto her and she knew another storm was coming and that Sonia was planning on getting out of there before the worst of it came.

A crack of lightening came down that was echoed by a gunshot. One of the men fell beside them and Sonia turned. The big man turned as well and saw nothing but the trees swaying in the darkness. Sonia flashed her flashlight in every direction.

"Come out! Come out or she dies!"

It was then that she saw him. His hands were raised and his hair flattened against his forehead from the rain. The flashlight was harsh on his features but she knew the man she loved. Fitz.

"Don't hurt her."

"I should do more than hurt her." Sonia said. The big man threw her on the ground, face first, and Olivia grunted in pain. She could feel Fitz arms around her suddenly. He shouldn't be here. He should be on the boat safe. What was he doing? She wasn't worth this.

"Livvie. Livvie, are you okay?"

"Fitz." She felt herself being turned and the light of the flashlight penetrating her sight. Sonia was in front of them, her gun drawn.

"You can die together."

A shot rang out and the big man tumbled into the mud and Sonia turned her gun to the direction she thought the gun had been shot from. Red suddenly stained Sonia's shirt as another blast cracked through the forest. Olivia could smell the smoke from the discharge of the gun above her. Sonia's mouth creased in pain and then she, too, collapsed into the mud of the island.

Olivia looked up to see Fitz with the gun in his hand, the one he had hidden behind him. It was the last thing she saw before the exhaustion and injury of what had happened to her finally got to her and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Agua!"

"Si!"

She was in a soft bed, the softest she believed she had ever felt, and everything felt great. More than great. She felt as if she were awaking from a nightmare and that she would soon wake in her apartment, ready to curl up and have a better dream. A sweet dream of him.

"Olivia!"

The panic in his voice woke her up. "Fitz?"

It wasn't a dream. Those days had really happened and now Fitz was above her, panic and relief fighting for dominance in his expression.

"Sweet baby. God!" He said as he brought his forehead to hers, his hands framing her face. She was on a bed, that much she had gotten right. "I was so worried. You wouldn't wake up."

"Where…what…"

"We are on Sonia Pilon's very nice boat."

A young man with a shy smile brought bottled water to the bed and gave it to Fitz. Fitz then helped Olivia sit up and then handed to her.

"Thank you." She said to the young man. The young man nodded and made his way out of the cabin.

Olivia opened and drunk her water as Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her as if he were a man who found religion in the twilight of his life. As soon as she finished the water and gave it to Fitz, she gave a small sigh.

"Are you okay? Dizzy?" Fitz asked. She could hear the creeping anger in his voice. She knew, as soon as she said she was, she was going to get the lecture of her life.

"I'm fine."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Fitz said, his worry giving way to anger.

"I was thinking about the future of this country. I was thinking about your family, your children who would grow up without a father if I didn't do what I did."

"So you thought that pushing me off a cliff was a good way to do that? And getting captured by a drug cartel was also a good way of doing that?"

Olivia felt her own anger rising. "I was trying to help you escape."

"Of all the stupid…I don't even know what to say to this."

"Thank you would be nice."

"Fucking nerve on you!" It was one of the few times that Fitz had ever cursed at her. "I should thank you? For almost giving me a heart attack? For taking years off of my life? For risking one of the things that I would give anything to keep with me?"

"And what's that?"

Fitz looked on her as if she were daft or if she had hit her head harder than he thought. "If you don't know what you mean to me by now I don't know what to say."

"You shouldn't feel that way. You have higher priorities than me. You're going to be the next President and-"

"The fuck? Livvie? Really? I…you know what…"

He gave her a bruising kiss and it shut down all conversation. He then backed away from the bed as if getting himself together.

"I'm going to check on the boat and give you a minute. Give myself a minute before I say something I might regret." Fitz said, his anger evident. "There is a shower."

He then made his way out of the cabin and Olivia alone with her thoughts.

**A/N: I know this was a really short chapter but I will definitely make up for it in the next one. Definitely. Trust the kid. lol**


	14. The Infinite Ache

Body of my woman, I will persist in your grace.

My thirst, my boundless desire, my shifting road!

Dark river-beds where the eternal thirst flows

And weariness follows, and the infinite ache.

-Pablo Neruda

He could never stay mad at her. It was impossible to stay mad at your lifeline to the world and watching her lying there, curled up in bed, eyes closed against the world, his anger dissipated like morning dew into the ether of the earth. The boat had stopped its rocking from the storm and Amado had taken his leave onto the small cot that had been his bed for the past four months by the controls of the boat. Both men had agreed to set out in the morning as a groggy head would not do well in navigating their way off the island. And he had come down, ready to lay into Olivia once more about his anger at pushing him off that cliff. At putting herself in danger. At almost living him alone in a world that was numb and cold without her.

But he couldn't keep his anger. He instead removed his shoes and clothes except for his boxer and crawled into bed beside her, his arms wrapping around her securely. He got a small moan from that and her eyes fluttered open, aware of his presence.

"Fitz…"

"I should be so mad at you." Fitz expressed, his forehead touching hers. "I was so scared."

Olivia's eyes softened as her arms found their ways around him and she rubbed up and down his back, soothing his distress, feeling the strength in the muscles there, the bumps of his spine. Fitz took in a deep breath and held back the moan that was building in his throat at her touch.

"I would do anything to protect you. Don't you know that?" Olivia stated simply as if she were merely telling him what they would have for breakfast.

"Don't you know I would go to the ends of the earth to make sure that nothing happens to you?" Fitz answered back, his lips gently touching hers after the confession.

"Then we might have a bit of a problem."

"It's only a problem if you let it be." Fitz leaned his head down and his lips found her upper neck. "You've been fighting me for a long time on this, Liv. It's time to stop."

She pushed him away slightly to meet his eyes. "You are going to be president. The American Public won't take it lightly that you have a woman on the side."

"And they would be a fool to think you are the woman on the side." Fitz said with a sincerity that took her breath away. "You would be a fool."

"So how—" Fitz quieted her with his lips, needy and urgent for her to feel the connection that he felt. He held her tighter to him and kissed every part of her face, then her neck, then slowly removed her tee shirt and his greedy tongue was on her breasts.

"If..." He started with a lick and her right nipple pebbled, "…they say anything then I'll tell them…" He gave a small bite and Olivia discovered she could squeak "…that you are the woman that I love."

* * *

She found that it was hard to resist him. She was on top of him, kissing her way down and he waited with bated breath. It had been a long time since she had done this to a man and a tug of nervousness played at her mind. But then she saw a smirk curl at his lips and her ego demanded that she answer what he started.

She played with the band of his boxers, feeling the heat radiated from his skin and his manhood. She felt a small shudder go through him as she scrapped the skin of his thighs and then returned to the band, his hardness ready for her in all ways.

"Stop teasing." He said his gray eyes stormy with passion.

"I'll do what I damn well please." She answered with a smile. "You're at my mercy."

"The first thing you've gotten right all night."

"Ha…ha." Olivia pulled the band down and Fitz's erection greeted her hello. He was right…teasing time was over.

She liked the feel of him in her mouth, the texture of him, the salty taste that greeted her as her tongue licked the head. She took him slowly, liking the sensation of not only the feel of him in her mouth but the power she had over him.

"Fuck Liv." Fitz laid his head back, his neck and upper body tense from the pleasure. She touched his testicles gently as she bobbed her head up and down slowly, making it last.

"Shit!" Fitz exclaimed, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath him.

She continued, her tongue having a mind of its own, and soon felt Fitz hands in her hair, guiding her to give him all she had.

"Feels so good." He moaned. "Baby, stop. Stop."

She continued and felt his hands lower to her shoulders and then push her back. Olivia released him and gazed at him with uncertainty.

"I need to…" Fitz almost babbled as he pushed her further back and suddenly she was laying on the bed, him finding his way home.

He felt so big and strong over her and he filled her up so well. There were no more words left for them but the swaying of the boat and their bodies coming together. Their sighs and moans spoke in some ways what they could not. This elemental coming together that neither understood had its own language. It was something that could never be satisfied even if they did this for forever.

Olivia knew he was coming almost before he did. She could feel the tension in his body, the tightness of his chest, the redness of his face, the way his sweat mixed with hers with every stroke. His movements were becoming jerky and she felt her own release coming.

Fitz made a move to pull away but she wanted him close. It was the craziest thing she had ever felt, this need, the want for him to stay. This pull to him to stay with her forever in whatever way it would happen. It was irrational and against everything she had ever believed in. But she wanted him…all of him. She had come so close to losing him…

"Livvie. Baby I…" He once again tried to pull away before it was too late but she brought him closer to instead. He gave her a questioning look but she said nothing as she felt her own orgasm flood through her. She heard him let out a guttural groan and hold her tightly as he emptied himself inside her and she felt as if heaven had come down.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered over and over again his breath having a hard time returning to him. "Don't doubt it. I love you. I'm not going to let you go. I love you."

Olivia felt tears come her eyes and if she could have melted together with him should would. He was inside of her but it wasn't close enough and a bubbling fear tore through her at the thought of letting him go. Of the thought of her letting go of him.

* * *

The cabin was silent but both were awake and merely holding onto one another. Fitz was both confused and pleased by Olivia's actions. What they had done was risky but in a strange way it showed a commitment to him on her part that made them seem more real. More…solid. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded her head and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I'm okay."

"Are you…"

"I'm sure. This is actually one of the few times I can say that honestly."

"We have to talk about when we get back to the mainland."

"Fitz, I'd—"

"No. We need to have that conversation. I want to be with you, Olivia. And from what you just did I think you want to be with me in the same way."

"I do."

"Okay." Fitz said. He was both deliriously happy and scared shitless. He had been risk adverse his entire life. His entire life had been planned from his first birthday party to his run for president but now he felt as if he were dropping without a parachute. What would his life be like not trying to be president? Would he know what to do with himself? His life in politics would be over but having Olivia would be worth that. Would be worth anything.

"Okay. That is the first thing we agree on." Olivia sighed and sat up to look him in the eye.

"And I want to marry you." Fitz spluttered out as if he were an awkward teenage boy. Olivia looked shocked at that and a bit scared. "I just fucked up didn't I?"

"How about we deal with what happens when we get on the mainland? I think that is as far as I can think." Olivia admitted and Fitz felt like a fool for saying what he was feeling. He didn't want to scare her away. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Okay. I think one of the things we have to deal with is who paid Sonia Pilon to kill me."

"That's a good start." Olivia said. They looked at one another and gave satisfied grins.

They would be together and it would be okay.


End file.
